


【冢不二】我们结婚吧（微EG）

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【冢不二】我们结婚吧（微EG）

我们结婚吧（微EG）

暖春四月，微风和煦，正是樱花开放的时节，远远望去一片红粉如云似霞。

月初，不二正式升入青春学园高等部三年级。因校方要求全力备战升学考，三年级生集体退出了社团活动。社团训练取消后，每天放学的时间提前了一个小时。

今天也是个如平常一样没什么特别的日子。  
放学后，不二安慰了因为英文小考不及格担心会考不上大学的菊丸，两人在校门口分手。菊丸去上补习班，不二回家。

不二有边走边听随身听的习惯，Monster耳机清晰传递门德尔松E小调协奏曲的轻灵流畅，陶醉在小提琴独奏的美妙乐声中，不二心情愉悦，脚步轻快。  
穿过商业街，进入附近的一片住宅区，转过一个拐角时1  
，冷不防眼前突然闪出一团黑影，动作疾如闪电，直向不二脸上扑来。  
凭着多年打网球练出的运动神经，不二敏捷地躲开一边，让那团黑影扑了个空。黑影落地后传来一声尖锐的猫叫，不二转过身，才看清袭击他的原来是一只黑猫。这猫遍体漆黑，无一根杂毛，两只眼睛却是少见的蓝色。  
它冲着不二呲牙裂齿，猫毛倒竖，尾巴高高翘起。

不二一向和这附近的小动物相处融洽，尤其是猫猫狗狗，对他更是亲密。他并不记得附近有人养过这样一只猫。据说黑猫是不详的象征，日本并没有多少人家愿意把不详当宠物养。  
而这只素未谋面的黑猫先生对不二似乎有着莫名的敌意，全身炸毛，对他摆出了随时进攻的姿势。  
生怕这猫真的扑上来几爪子就能让自己毁容，不二谨慎地判断着目前的局势。  
对于不了解的敌人，保持按兵不动是王道。  
在一人一猫僵持的当口，不远处墙根下，一只蓝灰色的小猫正优雅地向这边踱步而来，看到不二，小猫发出快活的喵喵声。  
这只是市村大婶家养的俄罗斯蓝猫Luna，脾气温顺，漂亮可爱，真正的猫中淑女。Luna特别喜欢不二，每次远远见到他都要黏上来，用毛茸茸的小脑袋蹭不二的手心，一双清浅的绿色眼睛少女般羞涩地看着他。

此时黑猫高翘的尾巴几乎是立刻垂了下来，一溜小跑奔到灰色小猫身边，温柔地蹭着对方的脖子。

原来是把我当成情敌了？  
不二笑眯眯地看着一黑一灰两只猫在街头卿卿我我，果然是春天到了呢。

原本以为只是一个意外的插曲，不二转身走开的时候并没有想到，不久之后，他又会在另一个场合再次见到这只一开始就跟他不太对盘的黑猫。

+++

一路无事，顺利抵家。  
院子里，早上搬出来晒太阳的仙人掌排成一列在阳光下越发绿得可爱，不二亲切地跟小仙问候过后，走到台阶前掏出钥匙准备开门，门却提前从里面被打开，来人一脸表情不善。

不二惊喜道：“裕太！”  
前来开门的不二裕太不知何故脸色一阵青一阵白，他小小声嘀咕了句什么，不二没听清，但看嘴型似乎在说“笨蛋老哥”。  
意外之喜，不二果断扑上去给可爱的弟弟一个充满了兄长爱的熊抱。  
吊在裕太身上化身树袋熊的不二心满意足地想：一星期没见，裕太还是这么可爱，只是，身高居然比自己这个当哥哥的还高了五公分！  
小熊顿时怨念。

兄弟俩正在（单方面）交流感情，突然屋内传来谈话声，似乎还夹杂着陌生人的声音，不二疑惑地看向裕太：有客人？

不二家的亲戚都在国外，平时这个时间来拜访的朋友并不多。  
不二在玄关换好鞋，放下书包，和裕太一起走进客厅。

家里确实来了客人，客厅的格局发生了变化。  
现代风格的茶几被挪开到一边，专门用来招待客人的和式矮桌从储物间里搬了出来放在中央，周围铺上几块榻榻米，父亲从中国出差带回来的一套紫砂茶具放在桌上，每个茶杯都斟满了浅黄色的茶水，却不似有人喝过的样子。

待不二目光移至榻榻米上正襟危坐的四位客人，不禁惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“手冢！你什么时候从德国回来了？” 

久未见面的前网球部部长从天而降，不二惊喜不已。  
在国三时，手冢带领青学网球部夺得全国大赛冠军，当时不二也是球队中的主力，凭借华丽的球技以天才之名名扬全国。是手冢激发了不二的求胜心，让从来不执着于胜负的不二，第一次有了一定要和这支队伍打入全国大赛的执念。  
但在夺冠之后，他们参加了秋季的U17合宿，和高中生里的网球精英进行苦战，手冢中途退出，远赴德国开始了职业训练。  
这几年里，不二跟手冢并没有特别联系过，只是逢年过节或手冢生日，会跟青学众人约好一起给他发邮件问候一番，仅此而已。他知道手冢在德国发展得很好，已是网坛声名鹊起的新星，最近的一个赛季ATP排名更是挤入了前五，外界对手冢一直看好，有评论说他成为大满贯冠军指日可待。  
所以这样一个炙手可热的人物，突然不声不响地出现在自己家，任谁都是要大吃一惊的吧？  
比起不二的强烈反应，手冢却完全是意料之内的波澜不惊。他平静地向不二点了点头：“两小时前刚下的飞机，因为事出突然，没来得及通知你和大家。抱歉。”

不二眯起眼睛，细细打量起好久不见的手冢。外形上没什么改变，俊美一如从前，只是脸部的线条与三年前相比已经脱去了少年人的圆润，变得更为凌厉，更有成熟男子的味道。  
在不二观察手冢的同时，手冢也在不动声色地注视着不二。

发生在不二身上的变化也不大，这些年个子长了些，体型还是十分纤细。曾经的小包子脸褪去了婴儿肥，露出了尖尖的下巴，细致的五官像一幅山水画般描在白皙的脸庞上。遗憾的是他眉眼弯弯的样子，让手冢看不清他冰蓝色的眼睛。

不二颇感意外地注意到手冢穿了一套染有淡色葵纹的黑色外褂和裙，庄重的传统服装恰到好处地衬托出本人不动如山的冷峻气质。不仅手冢，连坐在他身旁的两位长辈——和手冢气质莫名地相像，推测是手冢的爷爷和父亲——都穿着这种本应该是出席正式场合的男式和服。而手冢家唯一的一名女性，手冢的妈妈，也端庄地裹在一身黑留袖中。

不二不禁诧异：刚下飞机两小时就这样隆重地登门拜访，手冢一家此举实在让人费解⋯⋯  
话又说回来，不二家和手冢家有什么特别的交情么？  
不二努力回想，除了自己和手冢国中时还算得上是好朋友外，自己的父母和手冢的父母，应该并不认识。若只是普通的朋友拜访，未免过于正式。

困惑地望向跪坐在手冢对面神情微妙的自家父母，但和彦和淑子都只是低着头，似乎陷入了沉思。  
两家人这样面对面坐着大概有些时候了，客人杯中的茶水已经热气全无，并没有人喝过，主人家也没有续茶的打算。  
是有什么不幸的事情发生了么？  
客厅里气氛沉重得好似处在热带气旋的中心，甚至连平时最擅长调节气氛的由美子，也面色凝重地坐在了一边。  
不二不由得产生了一种情况很不妙的预感。  
手冢首先打破僵局，开口向不二介绍自己身边的人：“不二，这几位是我的家人，我的父亲、爷爷和母亲。”然后又侧身对家人说：“这位是不二周助。”  
不二乖巧地向手冢家人打招呼：“爷爷好，伯父好，伯母好。”  
“你好。”  
几位长辈轮番仔细打量不二，手冢家的男性都是如手冢一般不苟言笑的风格，在这样的目光扫视下不二感觉到压力有点大。  
后来是手冢的母亲彩菜帮不二解了围。  
手冢母亲保养得不错，虽然年近四十，看上去只是三十出头的样子，脸上也没有什么皱纹。长发在脑后盘成了一个结实的髻，典型的日本传统妇女打扮。  
她温和地和不二寒暄道：“周助回来了，今天在学校怎么样？”  
不二以前从来没有跟手冢母亲说过话。手冢的母亲和手冢家的男性风格不同，明显更为外向和蔼一些。  
不二微笑回应：“还好。谢谢伯母关心。”  
“这么早就回来了，不用参加社团活动吗？”  
“学校规定三年级生不能参加社团活动，所以大家都退社了。”  
说完，迅速地瞥了手冢一眼，果然，那个人脸上出现了不赞同的神色。

“周助之前，也继续在网球部吗？”  
“嗯，是的，以前国中时的伙伴升上高中后都一起参加了网球部。我们都非常想念手冢部长。”  
最后一句话，也是不二的真心话。尽管现在青学的网球部部长也不是泛泛之辈，但部长这个词，在不二心里，在曾经一起夺得全国大赛冠军的同伴们心里，就只意味着手冢。  
手冢国光是没有任何人能取代的存在。

说这话的时候，不二转头去看手冢，和手冢同时望过来的视线在空中交汇。对方的眼底有一丝怅然的歉意。  
手冢说：“抱歉。”也不知是因为当初的不辞而别还是别的什么。  
“没什么好抱歉的，手冢能坚持自己的理想，我们都很佩服。”不二笑着说。  
“不过⋯⋯”他环视周围一圈，小小声问手冢：“手冢和家人今天过来，是有什么事吗？”  
“⋯⋯”手冢没有立刻回答，对于这个问题露出了有几分为难的神色。

一直保持着沉默的淑子终于开口，拉过不二的手让他在身边坐下：“周助，有件事不得不告诉你。”

+++

从淑子的讲述中，不二第一次知道了手冢家族隐藏的秘密，也第一次知道了不二家和手冢家存在的渊源。  
手冢家族谱可以追溯到平安时期，是一个非常历史悠久的并且世世代代都保留延续了祖宗传统的古老大家族。  
为了保持血统的纯正，先祖规定家族中嫡系男子必须与指定对象建立婚姻关系才能正式成年。  
指定对象须是宗族中的后嗣，由手冢家供养的阴阳师来执行指定仪式。仪式是指阴阳师施法，借助一种古老的法术，从所有宗族后裔中确定一位与家族中即将成年的男子相配的人选，一旦指定发生，就不能更改，如有违抗，传说中将会遭遇血光之灾。  
而不二，其实是手冢家旁系中的一支。大概在手冢的曾曾祖母那一代，手冢家族中有一对未遵从指定的夫妻在生下第一个女儿后不幸出车祸意外身亡，验证了先祖的诅咒。本家收养了那个女婴，认可她的血统。长大后这位手冢小姐嫁给了一位姓不二的商人，于是手冢的血统也融合进了不二家的血脉。  
虽然同为手冢家的后人，但不二家并非嫡系，不用受指婚的约束，然而这位小姐的后代自动纳入了手冢家子孙指婚对象的候选名单。

手冢国光还有半年就满18岁了。依照传统，在手冢家子孙满18周岁的前半年，由家族里的阴阳师选定未来伴侣，并在18岁生日时举行订婚仪式，20岁成年后举行正式的婚礼。  
虽然手冢不在国内，但无需他本人到场，指定仪式照常进行。  
两天前，得到结果大吃一惊的手冢一家，把正准备开始新一轮赛季的手冢从德国紧急召回。于是今天中午才刚下飞机的手冢，现在就如不二所看到的这样，穿上最正式的和服，和父母还有祖父一家人，到不二家来提亲了。

“所以，手冢以后就是我的姐夫了吗？”  
不愧是天才不二，经历了最初的震惊之后，迅速地反应出关键部分。  
一直沉默着的由美子此时开口。  
“不是我哟，周助。”  
她还想再说些什么，但接收到一旁手冢的眼神，于是心领神会地掩住了嘴。

手冢突然起身，衣衫带起了一阵风。不二瞪眼看着这个似乎比三年前又长高了不少的人，离开座位来到了自己身边。  
不二很肯定在他坐下时看到了手冢脸上一闪而过的得意微笑。于是不二任凭自己沉浸在“手冢居然也会这样笑”的不可思议的认知中。  
但手冢跟他离得太近了，近得不二都能看到自己小小的影子映在他如子夜一般墨黑的眼里。  
不二突然有了很不好的预感，他想马上站起来逃跑。然而他没来得及这样做，因为手冢握住了他的手。  
“被指定的人是你，不二，或者我应该改口，周助。”

+++

晚餐时间已经过了半个小时，外面天色已暗，街道上的灯火渐次亮了起来。  
不二淑子从厨房里端出放凉后又重新加热过的晚餐，说：“简单吃一点吧，饿着商量不好事情。”

不二从刚才起就一直可疑地沉默着。  
要只是单纯的不说话还好，但问题在于谁也受不了被一双充满了怀疑与探究的眼睛盯上足足一个小时。即使是以冰山面瘫脸著称的手冢也不例外。  
手冢被暴露在这样的目光下觉得全身都不自在。  
但他安慰自己，对于不二听到这件事情后的反应，这已经是最好的结果了。手冢想过一千种说出事实后自己的死法，不过被不二的眼神瞪死，是他没有想到的那一种。

他想站起来动一动双脚再换个姿势坐下，身体刚一有所动作，就看到那人立刻像小鹿一般惊得跳起，向后又退了几分，摆出一副防备的姿势，瞪大的蓝眼睛充满戒备地滴溜溜转着。  
手冢叹气，冒昧上门，并提出这种事，自己果然还是太大意了。这些年，他的心里一直就只有不二一个人。  
正是因为知道家族里的这个传统，所以国中时一直不敢放任自己的感情，U17的时候更是受不了朝夕相对而选择了远走高飞。  
既然迟早要失望的，那不如现在就亲手斩断两人间的这种牵绊吧。  
他临走前不二要求和他打一场，那时候的手冢已经完全明确了自己的心意也下定了决心。他记得那次对不二的下手毫不留情，最后他甚至不舍得再回头看一眼，就这样不辞而别。  
他从来没有想过自己的愿望有可能变成现实的一天。这几天他明知道指定仪式快要开始，却刻意地忽略这样事，并希望永远不要有结果。然而父母打电话过来告知他指定结果时，他难以相信这样的好事情会发生在自己的身上。  
得到天助的手冢对不二势在必得。  
既然连命运都认可了他们，手冢国光又怎会让不二周助从他身边逃开？

此时不二内心翻涌。  
手冢那副冻僵了的表情看起来完全不像在开玩笑，他大概也是世界上最后一个会拿这种事情来开玩笑的人。  
但是他实在不能说服自己刚刚听到的一切并不是一个玩笑。  
“周助，”由美子劝道，“你说说你的想法，如果你实在不愿意嫁⋯⋯进手冢家门，我们都不会勉强你。”  
父母也向不二投来支持的目光。  
“可是⋯⋯”对于那个会发生血光之灾的后果，他不得不在意啊！更何况⋯⋯  
不二无力地扶额，如果这不是一个玩笑，他无法掩饰自己从心底上泛的那股汹涌的喜悦。  
曾经有种隐秘的感情在心底悄悄地萌发，被他们之间无形的暧昧滋养，探出头来逐渐抽芽、生长。  
伴随着手冢的离去，他原以为它已经枯萎、凋零。  
可是在这一瞬间，他再回头去看心里那片小小的土壤，细幼的嫩芽却不知不觉间已长成亭亭的枝干，枝头含苞的花朵正等待着绽放。  
从不曾言说过的恋慕，此时清晰地占据了脑海。  
尽管如此唐突，然而不二周助对手冢国光，从来做不到拒绝。

正在不二脑海里进行天人交战之时，突然眼前一黑，一个半小时内第二次被不明物体袭击，这次由于姿势的原因他不能准确躲闪，只好出于本能地闭上了眼睛——  
并没有预料中被冲撞的疼痛，不二复又睁眼，只见手冢从身后托着自己，而一小时前还在跟Luna你浓我浓以至忽略了和不二敌我关系的那只黑猫，现在正乖乖地蹲在手冢肩膀上，一脸讨好的样子。  
手冢横眉冷对：“数学，擅自离开主人身边。回去绕院子100圈，不跑完不准吃晚饭。”

不二颤巍巍地发问：“数学？”  
手冢换了个姿势，让不二在他怀里躺得更舒服些。那只该死的猫跳到手冢腿上，蹭蹭手冢的衣服然后窝在手冢身边心满意足地舔起了爪子。  
不二根本忘了去推开手冢，愣愣地想着自己果然太混乱了吗，否则怎么会觉得这只猫一直在挑衅地看着自己?  
手冢像对待心爱的宠物一般温柔地抚摸着不二的头发，指了指那只表情邪恶的黑猫，说：“数学，这只猫的名字。”

啊啊，理科苦手的不二不禁想抱头，手冢你个大笨蛋。有人会给自己的宠物起这么虐心的名字吗？！

而后来更令他惊讶的是，这只名为数学的让不二恨不得拿去做薛定谔实验的猫原地打了个滚儿，露出了毛绒绒但仍然没有一根杂毛的黑色肚皮——啥？这只猫竟然是母的？！  
想到从来没去确定过Luna小姐性别的不二，突然感到一阵森森的寒意。

“喵喵~”  
注意到不二不友善的目光，数学敏锐地跳了起来，对着他呲牙竖起了全身毛。  
拜托，我才今天第一次见到你，作为猫小姐这么不温柔怎么嫁得出去？  
不二鄙视地撇嘴。

看着面前和数学怄气得不亦乐乎的不二，手冢不知道现在的自己在外人看来温柔得一塌糊涂。  
而在场的其他几个人，都知趣地降低了存在感不去打扰他们的二人世界，除了良心未泯的不二裕太仍试图顽抗拯救笨蛋老哥，可惜最终不得不屈服于由美子姐姐的淫威之下只好乖乖地去厨房洗碗。

气氛正好，如此天时地利人和。  
在数学突然一跃而起扑向不二并狠狠咬住那柔美白皙的纤指之际，手冢的那句：“不二，其实我一直对你⋯⋯”就无可奈何地淹没在不二愤怒的咆哮和数学得意洋洋的猫叫声中了。

“不二，你冷静点，塞这么多芥末数学真的会没命的⋯⋯”  
“手冢国光带上你这该死的猫快给我滚！”  
“周助，虐猫行为不可取啊！”  
“我吃得，它怎么就吃不得？”  
“不二，蜜月你想去哪里？”  
“亚马逊丛林⋯⋯”  
“⋯⋯”  
“⋯⋯”  
“手冢，喂喂，放我下来，你想干什么？!!”  
“我们现在就去订去巴西的机票。”  
“⋯⋯”

后 来，据在场七位目击者证实，手冢肩上扛着一件大宗行李从不二家不告而别。数学因为咬伤了主人的意中人而遭到了无情的抛弃，却因为罕见的纯黑色皮毛和蓝色眼睛得到了魔女由美子姐姐的特别偏爱，经小舅子准许，纳为神猫，跟随由美子一起在占卜室招摇撞骗（？），也算是死得其所了。  
合掌= =+

——END——


End file.
